O Children
by JellyJane
Summary: "O Children Forgive us now for what we've done It started out as a bit of fun". This story takes place after that beautiful dancing scene between Harry and Hermione in DH part 1.


Title: O Children

Rating: T

Parings: H/Hr, mentions of R/Hr

Summary: _"O Children Forgive us now for what we've done It started out as a bit of fun". _This story takes place after that beautiful dancing scene between Harry and Hermione in DH part 1._  
_

A/N: ok, so like a lot of you, I thought that dancing scene in DH was just wonderful and the song was beautiful. So I didn't have a choice really, I had to write this piece.. Like another song fic I wrote, I recommend reading the fic while listening to _their _song.. "O Children" by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds.

And also, a link to the actual scene in the movie: www. youtube. com/watch?v=Ga2TAkYr3vc enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"O Children"**_

_Pass me that lovely little gun_  
_My dear, my darting one_  
_The cleaners are coming, one by one_  
_You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door_  
_They measure the room, they know the score_  
_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_  
_Of your broken little hearts_

He looked at her then. The song was over now but this feeling stayed. Longing.

_O children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done_  
_It started out as a bit of fun_  
_Here, take these before we run away_  
_The keys to the gulag_

Searching her eyes, to see if she understood, if she felt it too.

_O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice_

_Here comes Frank and poor old Jim_  
_They're gathering round with all my friends_  
_We're older now, the light is dim_  
_And you are only just beginning_

He knew she did. It was suddenly so strong, so close. "Just don't look away" he thought. "Don't go".

He knew his look let her know all the things he couldn't say.

_O children_

We have the answer to all your fears  
It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear  
It's round about, it's somewhere here  
Lost amongst our winnings

She looked away. But this feeling stayed, longing.

_O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice_

_The cleaners have done their job on you_  
_They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove_  
_They've hosed you down, you're good as new_  
_They're lining up to inspect you_

That day she didn't look at him. Not even once after their dace.

He lied on his back. His mind empty and screaming.

The rain was falling hard and heavy and even then he could hear her sobbing, hard and heavy._  
_

_O children_

_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_  
_He's found the answer that was lost_  
_We're all weeping now, weeping because_  
_There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, driven purely by _that_ feeling. He felt like he was burning despite the unbearably cold weather. Moving as if in a haze, the screams in his head squashed by the sound of the rain hitting the canvas above him.

Plunk, plunk, plunk.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
_I once was blind but now_  
_I see Have you left a seat for me?_  
_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

He went to her bed and without a word lifted the blankets and joined her.

She didn't turn around. But that was alright with him.

She let him envelope her with his arms. He still burned.

_Plunk, plunk, plunk._

Her sobbing continued, and his grip tightened.

Burying his head in her hair, he breathed in.

His heart slowed down, the screaming in his head stopped.

She kept sobbing, but he could feel her burning, too.

_Hey little train! Wait for me!  
I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
In this process of elimination_

He went to her bed every night since that night. Her sobbing inviting him in.

Though now, when he wrapped his arms around her, she quieted.

Silently, she would take his hand and put it across her chest. He could feel the steady beat of her heart and couldn't think of a more comforting sound he'd rather hear.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
It's beyond my wildest expectation_

The days passed on by, and so did the nights. It was a secret, he realized. Though there was no one to keep it from.

The night after his wand got destroyed in Godric's Hollow was the first night he didn't go to her bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry", it was the first time she talked to him at night.

"It's alright", though he didn't turn around to look at her.

He felt his quilt being lifted and another body sinking on the mattress beside him.

"Look at me", she pleaded. He turned then, her face glazed with tears, just like he remembered her when he left to keep watch a few hours back.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I can't stand the feeling that you are mad at me. Not you too", she whispered, so quietly he could hardly hear her.

"I'm not, Hermione. Really", even though he still was, a little. The look she gave him was so miserable though he had to hug her.

She hugged him back, grateful. And suddenly it was just like every night.

Only now, he acknowledged, she was in his bed, facing him, crying because of him, not Ron.

He wiped her tears and looked in her eyes, smiling for the first time the entire horrible day they've been through.

Hermione looked back at him, returning her own sad smile.

With nothing more to say, he kissed her. And that feeling returned, longing.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station_

The day Ron got back their secret routine stopped, as if it never was.

His return was the best and most damned thing that could've happened at the time.

He saw the way she looked at Ron after his return and knew that what they'd shared had to be buried somewhere deep in his soul.

_O children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done_  
_It started out as a bit of fun_  
_Here, take these before we run away_  
_The keys to the gulag_

And even after their quest was long over and everything ended and everyone who remained alive was returning back to their old lives or building their own, that feeling stayed, every time he looked at her. Longing.

_O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice_

___________________

* * *

_

Reviews are like chicken soup for the soul!

I haven't written anything in ages so I might just be a little rusty.. I would love to know what you guys think.. Thank you!


End file.
